<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unnatual Born Blondes by persephoneregina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506224">Unnatual Born Blondes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina'>persephoneregina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Crack, Established Mingi/Hwanwoong, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, MinSan BFF, Moving In Together, Softness, new home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft snippet where Hwanwoong is looking for a new flatmate and his boyfriend, Mingi, knows just the right person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unnatual Born Blondes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumisfordrinking/gifts">rumisfordrinking</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first charity commission for BLM movement.<br/>This little slice of life was requested to me by RumIsForDrinking and I hope you all will love it as much as I did!<br/>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/persefoneregina">Twitter</a>; if you'd like to follow me and be updated on my future works and projects!<br/>Lots of love to all of you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I just don’t get why you can’t move in with me, Mingi, it’s not that big of a deal, we’d be basically roommates!” Hwanwoong almost spills his americano on the bar’s table where him and his boyfriend are sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a warm late spring day and they have been discussing that subject for weeks now, to the point that Hwanwoong is just exhausted and tired of arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roommates who fuck.” Mingi points out, before taking a sip of his ice tea and looking up to Hwanwoong’s face, from the brim of his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you for the detailed insight about our relationship, Mingi... roommates who fuck, and even if it was only that, what about it? I’m not asking for any special kind of commitment and I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, but still, I just need someone to share my rent with, it’s not a marriage proposal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and I agree, but this doesn’t change the fact that I legally cannot move in with you! I signed a rental agreement six months ago and I cannot break it for six more months, otherwise I’ll have to pay a fine and I don’t have that amount of money. This is just temporary, I promise, plus my friend is a great person, I’m 100% positive you’ll love him.” Mingi stares at his boyfriend’s pouty face and reaches for his chin, tickling around his neck until Hwanwoong can’t hold it together anymore and bursts out in a loud laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flops on the chair with a sigh and stares at Mingi with a fond smile, then shakes his head with a defeated smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute. -Hwanwoong says, pinching Mingi’s nose between his index and middle finger- So, is he coming or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be probably almost here by now. He’s just like you: always late but definitely worth it.” Mingi answers, earning himself a soft smack on the head from his boyfriend’s tiny hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to make me jealous now? Uh? Is that what you’re doing, Mister?” Hwanwoong retaliates, playfully improvising a fake, yet not any less fearsome, jealousy act, just to mess up with Mingi who doesn’t really seem to catch up on the joke and who stares at him, mouth agape in shock, for a few seconds before getting the grasp of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You little, senseless gremlin! Don’t you dare even joke about those things! Don’t even think-” Mingi would like to finish his rant, but he gets abruptly interrupted by Hwanwoong grabbing his face and pulling him in for a sound kiss and leaving him positively dumbfounded by the sudden, public demonstration of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something…?” A voice at their back asks with a touch of sass in the interrogative tone, and both Mingi and Hwanwoong turn around like a couple of kids caught fighting by their mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Mingi’s face lights up with a bright smile and he pulls one of the other two chairs around their table for his friend to sit on and join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he sits down and gets comfortable, casually throwing his bag on the empty chair next to him and quickly checking himself in the compact mirror he pulls out of his jeans’ pocket, Hwanwoong carefully checks him out: Mingi’s friend is a handsome, fit boy, with fluffy, glossy blonde hair and an infuriatingly cute smile. He’s dressed in a basic white shirt and jeans, and yet he has a somehow sophisticated allure without even trying. Some people would be jealous, but Hwanwoong is way too confident to slip in such a mental trap: when he looks at him, he doesn’t see a rival: he sees a peer, and cannot help but smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Mingi knows him better than he wants to admit, after all, because hwanwoong can definitely feel like they would perfectly get along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to be late, hair styling took a little too much today.” He eventually says, with a shrug and the expression of someone who just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to get away with everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanie…” Mingi sighs, embarrassed at his friend’s bluntness. He knows San has always been like that, but maybe at least this time he could’ve had the decency to lie and try to impress his boyfriend… He knows Hwanwoong, but he doesn’t know him that well yet, so he can’t help but stare at him, while a chill runs down his spine, trying to decipher the expression on his face. An awkward silence falls on the three of them as Hwanwoong and San study each other for a few, yet excruciatingly tense, seconds. San smiles with a sly expression and a glint of defiance in his eyes, pushing his back against the chair and tapping on the table with his fingers; Hwanwoong, on his part, reciprocates San’s gaze with just as much of a challenging expression, while an enigmatic smirk slowly and relentlessly curls up his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut him some slack, Mingi, hair styling is crucial to make a good impression. -Hwanwoong says, eventually, lifting up the stressed atmosphere in a second, before turning to San with a wink- Forgive him, he was born with good hair, he doesn’t know about the struggle we, unnatural born blondes, go through every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell me about it… The monthly bleaching and the constant toning and the frizz and the split ends…” San begins to enumerate with a sort of a relieved tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! And you always need to blow dry and flat iron the hair, otherwise it looks like a ball of hay!” Hwanwoong overstates, leaning in on the table, suddenly absorbed in the conversation with San, almost cutting out Mingi, who just stares at them, confused by their sudden intimacy and by how they just clicked without a single flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, when you’ll move in I’m going to lend you my bristle brush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your what?” San asks, eyes wide opened, completely intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bristle brush! Let me tell you: it’s life changing. You definitely need to try a bristle brush. It’s a natural anti frizz. Once you blow dry your hair with it, you’ll never go back to ceramic brushes.” Hwanwoong explains, with the seriousness of an Oracle who is disclosing the deepest and darkest secrets of humankind to an adept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit… Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bible, I swear to God!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi looks at them with a fond smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mission accomplished</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s even better than the best case scenario he had figured in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m really sorry, but now I have to go.” He says after a short while, relieved by the way Hwanwoong and San are just naturally getting along and casually chatting like they had known each other for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok babe! Text me when you’re done at work!” Hwanwoong says, standing up on his tiptoes and pulling in Mingi for a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have some spare time? We could go to the apartment so that you can have a tour!” He then asks to San with a glowing expression of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sure, the dance studio where I work is not so far anyway and I still have at least three hours before my lesson.” San answers, just as thrilled, and Hwanwoong’s face lights up when he hears the magic words </span>
  <em>
    <span>dance studio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! You’re a dancer too?” He exclaims in awe, while grabbing San’s arm and heading down the street, where his new flat is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” San almost screams, head over heels and amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On God, we’re going to be the best flatmates.” Hwanwoong states, pulling him closer in a hug. “Mingi was right, I’m going to love you, I already do!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>